All Stars Guild
by Ragna Bloodege
Summary: Summary: We all know the All Stars before, so what happens afterwards? What happens when Raiden and Dante meet again? Where is Kratos and Zeus in this? What happened to everyone else? Why don't they all remember each other beside Raiden and Dante? Find out in All Stars Guild! Crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We all know the All Stars before, so what happens afterwards? What happens when Raiden and Dante meet again? Where is Kratos and Zeus in this? What happened to everyone else? Why don't they all remember each other beside Raiden and Dante? Find out in All Stars Guild! Crossovers!

* * *

New All Stars! Because why not and they are going to be involved.

Nero

Lightning

Galen Marek

Morrigan

Roxas

Ryu

Trish

Chun' Li

Jill

Wesker

Ragna

* * *

Old or Former (going to be involved)

Dante

Raiden

Kratos

Zeus

Sora

Goofy

Donald

Sack Boy

Cole and Evil Cole

Nathan Drake

* * *

Chapter 1. Meeting again.

Raiden was falling from the sky except he was in his alternative costume and had his blade sheathed while having a knife in his mouth. Falling down wasn't he's favorite thing to do except for when he is unconscious. He seen someone falling as well, but the man had white hair and they fell into the ground making two huge holes. Dust was everywhere causing Raiden to cough.

?: Hey, you ok?

Raiden: Fine, just dust is everywhere.

?: Shit Raiden, is that you?

Raiden: You know my name?

Dust started to clear as Raiden looked up to see a hand and then he met the silverly blue eyes of Dante. Dante stared back at Raiden since he wanted to help him. Raiden met Dante's face seeing his white hair covers his eye.

Raiden: Dante?! How long has it been since well you know?

Dante: Normalish for me and you?

Raiden: Same.

Dante: Soooo, how long has it been for real?

Raiden: Probably too long.

Raiden pulled himself up and out of the hole. The two heard moaning like someone was in pain. They didn't have to look far, but they looked up to see greenish blue hair and a woman's breasts. Dante know who she was while Raiden was now confused.

Dante: Morrigan, you okay?

Morrigan: Do I look okay? *whimpers* Get me down please.

Dante: Nah, I like this view a lot.

Raiden's cheeks turned bright pink as Morrigan yelped covering her breasts. Dante laughed at their reactions as Morrigan's face flustered red.

Morrigan: Just get me down now.

Raiden pulled out his red high frequency blade before slicing the vines causing Morrigan to get free and she landed on Dante causing his groans of pain. Raiden rubbed his neck apologetically as Morrigan got off of Dante.

Morrigan: Thank you, ummmm...*notices his hair color* You look like a Jack.

Raiden: It's Raiden and your welcome, Morrigan.

Dante: *sits up* Well, since nobody actually knows where we are. We should try to reach a city of some sorts.

Raiden: Absolutely, but we should...*sees Vulcan* The fuck is that!

Morrigan gets lifted up by the Vulcan before the thing ran off with her. 'Oh, hell no!' The two thought chasing after them. They finally catch up to him as Dante shot him in foot. Raiden cut it off one of it's leg while catching Morrigan as Dante cuts down the Vulcan into half getting blood everywhere.

Morrigan: Oh, god.

Dante: Well, that was interesting enough.

Raiden: Yeah...sure it was.

A guild appear as if it was out thin air. They all looked at each other, but Dante and Raiden saw Zeus's lightning. A pink haired girl was falling from the sky and Dante caught her while they met each other's eyes. Dante had set her on her feet before getting punched which surprised Morrigan and Raiden.

Dante: Ooh, I love it when a girl gets violent.

Lightning: Shut up. *looks around*

Raiden: May we have your name? If you don't mind.

Lightning: It's Lightning.

Dante: I'll call you Claire instead.

Morrigan: *anime sweat drops in the distance* I'm Morrigan.

Raiden: Raiden.

Dante: The names Dante, but you can call me whatever you want.

Lightning: Moron is choice of words to describe you.

Raiden and Morrigan anime sweat drops at them. Dante liked this girl, but she stopped before looking upwards. Dante's face hurts, but all he knew he always loved fast, violent and sexy woman and Lightning or Claire was the perfect definition of that. Dante just walked pass her with his trench coat blowing magically in the wind. He knocked on the wall of the guild testing it's stability.

Dante: 100% real and stability is impressive like a god made it.

Raiden: It's stable enough for us, I assume.

Zeus's lightning hits again, but this time on Dante and Raiden causing grunts of pain. Everyone looked at them wondering if they are okay. Raiden had a small star (whitish blue with red outlines) underneath his head that covered his left eye because of his head and that had swords on it that written MG. Dante had a small star on his neck (red with white outlines) that had rose petals written DMC on it. The two then stood up almost under a spell before walking inside the guild. Nero looked at Morrigan as Lightning followed them wondering if they are doing something.

Morrigan: Should we follow them?

Raiden then walked out holding Lightning by her ankle before setting her down next to Nero who anime sweat drops at this.

Raiden: Watch her. It's not done yet *looks at the guild* not done yet. *walks back inside*

Three hours later,

Nero was listening to music, Morrigan was playing with her bats and Lightning tapped her foot clearly has lost all patient. She began to pace around which made Morrigan a bit nervous. "GET YO ASSES IN HERE!" came from Dante. They all came in and saw the guild which was amazing. It was perfect in their eyes, but Raiden and Dante shrugged. They all got their marks, but they were different from Raiden's and Dante's in colors and symbols.

Dante: Welcome to our wondrous guild!

Raiden: Hn. *pulls out letter from the Magic Council*

 _Dear AllStars Guild,_

 _Welcome to the team aka your guild. Please try not to destroy anything too much. There is a request board that you can do. Be sure to pay off any rent or dues you have when you destroy stuff. We hope you have good time in your guild. Make sure to find a place to stay in for the time being._

 _From,_

 _The Magic Council._

Raiden and Dante read out loud causing everyone to feel dumbfounded. They would need to find a place or a certain shop of Dante.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Nero's dream

Nero walked aimlessly though the dream seeing a kid with brown spiky hair running from DMC Dante who was running from Raiden. They all were laughing when they collided into Cole who began chasing them. Nero's eyes widened when Sora stopped in front of him.

Sora: Hey, who are you? Are you a heartless?

Raiden: Hey, Sora. Who is this?

DMC Dante: Is he some type of demon?

Cole: *frowns* Guys, I don't think he was from our timeline.

Nero: You can see me?

They all nodded at him confused while Nero was a bit surprised. "But, how can they?" He thought but the thought echoed.

Raiden: We honestly don't know.

DMC Dante: Let me try something. *punches Nero in his shoulder except it goes right though him*

Sora: WHAAA!

Nero: This must be some type dream.

Cole: I never thought about this, but how is this-.

The dream warps to a new one seeing a man with a bandana on his forehead cooking something or well a snake and right beside him was Raiden except his face seemed entirely different. He has two eyes, short blondeish hair, his right eye was now there instead of that small and thick lined mask covering his face and he was wearing a skin suit that dark blue.

Raiden: Snake, please tell me that's not a another snake cooking.

Snake: Weeeeelll, if you really want to know.

Raiden: I don't.

Snake: Some of us got to eat, Raiden.

Nero breath a sigh of relief in till he heard crushing noises. He hidden himself covering his glowing arm.

Raiden: I could have swore I heard something.

Snake: It was probably just a snake...*stomach growls loudly*

Raiden: The only thing you are thinking about is food. *shakes head with a small smile on his face*

Nero had a small smile on his face as Snake began to drool somewhat unknowingly. Raiden snickered as the two walked back to campsite. Raiden looked back occasionally to see if anyone or anything and sighed.

Raiden: I know your there. *notices that Snake was too dissatisfied with just one snake* Go hunt some more if yo- *sees Snake heading after snakes* you wanted to. *shakes head*

Nero: *mumbles* How did you know?

Raiden: I just do. Now who are you? *pulls out his blade pointing it at Nero who was hidden behind the tree*

Just as Nero was about to say something, the dream warps to see DMC2 Dante groaning as he got up and that was the same time Nero woke up.

Out of Nero's dream and Start of Nero's POV,

I woke up with sweat on my forehead panting. What the hell did that dream meant? I rolled my eyes before getting up putting on some new clothing. It was a beanie with buttoned up shirt, a hood, dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. It was the emo teen boy look since Dante quote "We have to look normal, Nero.". I groaned at that part "look normal, Nero.". Geez, he's such an idiot some damn time and it makes me so mad...I sighed before heading out to the guild walking on the balance beam in till I hit a forehead.

?: OW!

I: DAMN IT!

I looked down seeing a blonde heading the opposite direction from me. I guess her guild wasn't too far. I gave her my hand as she took it shortly and smiled gratefully. It reminded me of Kriye's smile which made me smile back at her.

I: Uh, sorry about bumping well hitting you with my forehead. *scratches neck*

?: It's fine. I should been more careful.

I: I'm Nero by the way.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nero.

I: Which guild are you from? If you don't mind me asking.

Lucy: A proud member of Fairy Tail. Which guild are you from?

I: It's a new one, Lucy. It's called AllStars.

Lucy: Wow, you guys must be famous.

I: *sarcastically* Yeeeeaaah, we're out of this wooooooooooooorld.

Lucy giggled at my sarcastic remark about my guild a showed me a magazine about the guild. My eyes widened as Lucy smiled at my look. 'Who the fucking hell is Kratos and Zeus!' I thought a little miffed. I grinded my teeth together annoyed with the magic council. My guild mark was the same colors as the stuff I wear when I met Dante. We talked for bit before she started to head off to her guild.

I: SAME TIME TOMORROW?!

Lucy: SURE!

I grinned a little before waving bye to Lucy as she waved bye right back. I mentally cheered at this...wait why am I so happy all of the sudden? I scratched my head a bit confused before heading to my guild.

End of Nero's POV and Start of Lucy's POV,

My cheeks flushed red when I thought about Nero. Why was he so cute? I suddenly daydreamed about him fantasies him making him sexy and hot. I waved my arms around as Mira looked at me noticing my flushed cheeks.

Mira: Lucy, whose the boy?

I squeaked at her waving my hands around saying no boy, Mira. She saw right though me alright. Mira giggled at me as I smiled at her.

Mira: Weeeelllll!

I: No, Mira!

Mira: Do I know him?

I: No, Mira! Stop!

Everyone in the guild began looking at me as I waved my arms around indicating nothing to see here in till.

Mira: LUCY LIKES A BOY!

'MIRA, WHY!' Inner me yelled pretending to strangle Mira. The girls quickly ran over to me asking me questions. 'Someone anyone help!' I thought shortly in till I saw white hair and black glasses. My hero!

Nero: Lucy! Uh, the old man wants to meet you.

?: WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING OLD!

Nero: Dante, this is Lucy. Lucy, this the old man or Dante.

Dante: Nero, I never knew you were like that.

Nero punched Dante's shoulder before dragging him back to their guild. Dante winked at me indicating Nero really likes you. Nero's voice echoed..."DANTE, STOP THAT!" as we heard Dante's laughter and his retreating footsteps. I giggled at them lightly knowing Nero and Dante were almost friends.


End file.
